The End of the Affair
The End of the Affair is the third episode of the third season of The Vampire Diaries and the forty-seventh episode of the series. Summary THE ROARING TWENTIES - Klaus and Stefan arrive in Chicago, where Stefan is reunited with a vampire who hasn’t quite moved on from her interest in him decades earlier. In a flashback to Chicago in the 1920s, Stefan comes face-to-face with a shocking chapter from his wild past. After Damon gets a tip on Stefan and Klaus’s whereabouts from an unexpected source, he and Elena follow their trail. Back in Mystic Falls, is concerned about Caroline and turns to Sheriff Forbes for help. Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast * Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes * Jack Coleman as Bill Forbes * Enisha Brewster/Charmin Lee as Gloria Guest Cast * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson * Sebastian Roché as Mikael Co-Starring * Shane Callaham as Liam Grant * Christine Lekas as Lila Grant Trivia * Antagonists: Niklaus Mikaelson (present) and Stefan Salvatore (past). * This episode confirms the existence of a member of the Original Family who is female (Rebekah). * Rebekah was one of the last Originals to be neutralized by Klaus. * The Necklace that Stefan gave Elena belonged to Rebekah and was given to her by the Original Witch. * This is the last time Elena will wear the vervain necklace given to her by Stefan in Friday Night Bites. * Stefan discovers that Klaus and Rebekah were running from someone. He correctly deduced the same thing about Katherine in the episode Memory Lane. * This is the first flashback episode of Season Three and is the first Klaus-centric flashback since Klaus. * This is the first episode of the season where a character voices diary entries. * This is the first appearance of Rebekah and Mikael in the series. ** Mikael's name would later be revealed in Disturbing Behavior. Production Notes * As of this episode, Caroline is tied with Jeremy for second most appearances behind the three leads. * Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy and Alaric do not appear in this episode. This is the first episode (this season) not to feature Matt, Jeremy and Alaric. * This is the first episode of Season 3 to feature Katherine. * Klaus confirmed that the Original Witch was the one who created the curse. Continuity * Katherine and Elizabeth Forbes were both last seen in As I Lay Dying. * Damon mentions Katherine's escape attempt from Klaus, which happened in As I Lay Dying after she gave the antidote to Damon and has been on the run until now. * Lexi was mentioned in this episode. She was first seen in 162 Candles (killed by Damon), but appeared in The Dinner Party via flashback. * Andie Star was mentioned. She was last seen in The Birthday (killed due to Stefan's compulsion). * Klaus mentions the sacrifice ritual to Gloria, which happened in The Sun Also Rises. * Bill Forbes was first seen in The Hybrid. Cultural References *'' '' is a 1999 film with Ralph Fiennes, which also features two men who are in love with the same woman. One of the most famous quotes of this movie is "Love does not end just because I do not see you" - which echoes Elena's feelings for Stefan. *Elena asks Damon if he was paving the way for " ." He would be a little late for that, because women's right to vote was added to the US constitution in 1920. *Stefan hid his alcohol - he had to, because was in effect. From 1920 until 1932 the manufacture, sale and transportation of intoxicating liquors was outlawed. During this time even the average citizen broke the law, and gangsters took advantage of the demand for illegal alcohol to rise to power. *Damon mentions Daisy Buchanan, who is a character from , by . The book is set in 1922, just as the flashback sequences. She is torn between her love for her husband, Tom, and Gatsby. In a previous conversation, Stefan had told Elena this was one of his favorite books. *"Come out, come out, wherever you are " is a phrase frequently used in fiction. It's in a Frank Sinatra song, mentioned in Cape Fear, Queen of the Damned, The Wizard of Oz, Hell Raiser, Shrek, and The Shining, among 119 others. *When Katherine leaves the phone booth, a bus goes by with a sign for "Chicago's Best Jazz". Chicago played an important role in the evolution of Jazz during the 1920's. Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 2.75 million viewers in the US. Quotes Voiceovers :Elena reads from Stefan's diary: :April 1922: "Lexi found me last night. Dragged me off the train tracks. At least she can make me care again." '' :'June 1924''' (sighs): "Lexi's driving me crazy. More animal blood, more misery." :1935: "Cravings are there, but it's easier. Lexi's on to her next project: (chuckles) Getting me to laugh." Quotes :Damon (To Klaus): "What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker." :Damon (To Klaus): "You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun." :Rebekah (To Stefan in 1920): "Careful Mr Salvatore, you’re still wearing your date. She’s lovely." :Damon: "Rise and shine, sleepy head." :Elena: "What are you doing? Get out!" :Damon: "You know you were dreaming about me, explains the drool." :Elena: "Oh my god, 6 AM seriously? You have nothing better to do at 6 AM!?" :Damon: "It came to me in a dream, I was naked, you would have loved it." :Damon: "... It would suck if your last memento of Stefan was that crappy old necklace." :Elena: "It's an antique, Damon. Like you." :Rebekah: "Sorry to crash the fun boys, but some of us actually came here to hear the music, not you." :Stefan: "I’m so sorry sweetheart, are we offending you?" :Rebekah: "It takes a lot more than a baby face like this to offend me." :Stefan: "Hey, are you even gonna tell me your name?" :Rebekah: "Sure, when you earn it." :Damon: "I'm shocked. Stefan's not a virgin?!" '' :'Damon' (To Elena): ''"I had an hour to realize it was a bad idea to leave you here—process it—and move on." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures eota10.jpg eota9.jpg eota8.jpg eota7.jpg eota6.jpg eota5.jpg eota3.jpg eota2.jpg eofta1.jpg 00631430bc0.jpg 00631420315.jpg 0063141044b.jpg 00631400b2e.jpg 006313904d6.jpg 0063137019e.jpg 0063134075f.jpg 00631380581.jpg 132-500x333.jpg 3x03Eric00.png 3x03Rebecca00.png Lila.png Liam.png 3x03Katherine00.png 3x03Rebecca01.png StefanBex.jpg Bex.jpg Stefan-Rebekah-e1317494408695.jpg|Stefan and Rebekah tumblr_lsch5huS2O1qbb552o1_500.png|Stefan and Rebekah dancing NKOH (14).jpg NKOH (15).jpg NKOH (16).jpg NKOH (17).jpg NKOH (18).jpg NKOH (19).jpg NKOH (20).jpg NKOH (21).jpg 300px-Stebekah-stefan-and-rebekah-25841935-402-502.png images 1.jpg Screenshot 1936.jpg Screenshot 1911.jpg Screenshot 1910.jpg Screenshot_1909.jpg 303VampireDiaries0207.jpg 303VampireDiaries0209.jpg 303VampireDiaries0213.jpg 303VampireDiaries0225.jpg 303VampireDiaries0226.jpg 303VampireDiaries0233.jpg 303VampireDiaries0235.jpg 303VampireDiaries0249.jpg 303VampireDiaries0253.jpg Screenshot_1912.jpg Screenshot_1913.jpg Screenshot_1914.jpg Screenshot_1915.jpg Screenshot_1916.jpg Screenshot_1917.jpg Screenshot_1920.jpg Screenshot_1921.jpg Screenshot_1922.jpg Screenshot_1928.jpg Screenshot_1929.jpg Screenshot_1930.jpg Screenshot_1932.jpg Screenshot_1933.jpg Screenshot_1937.jpg Screenshot_1939.jpg Screenshot_1940.jpg Screenshot_1941.jpg 303VampireDiaries0089.jpg 303VampireDiaries0090.jpg 303VampireDiaries0094.jpg 303VampireDiaries0099.jpg 303VampireDiaries0100.jpg 303VampireDiaries0103.jpg 303VampireDiaries0128.jpg 303VampireDiaries0133.jpg 303VampireDiaries0135.jpg 303VampireDiaries0137.jpg 303VampireDiaries0143.jpg 303VampireDiaries0144.jpg 303VampireDiaries0147.jpg 303VampireDiaries0148.jpg 303VampireDiaries0150.jpg 303VampireDiaries0152.jpg 303VampireDiaries0153.jpg 303VampireDiaries0154.jpg 303VampireDiaries0155.jpg 303VampireDiaries0157.jpg 303VampireDiaries0158.jpg 303VampireDiaries0159.jpg 303VampireDiaries0160.jpg 303VampireDiaries0161.jpg 303VampireDiaries0162.jpg 303VampireDiaries0163.jpg 303VampireDiaries0164.jpg 303VampireDiaries0165.jpg 303VampireDiaries0168.jpg 303VampireDiaries0169.jpg 303VampireDiaries0170.jpg 303VampireDiaries0177.jpg 303VampireDiaries0401.jpg 303VampireDiaries0406.jpg 303VampireDiaries0407.jpg 303VampireDiaries0409.jpg 303VampireDiaries0416.jpg 303VampireDiaries0411.jpg 303VampireDiaries0420.jpg 303VampireDiaries0423.jpg 303VampireDiaries0427.jpg 303VampireDiaries0430.jpg 303VampireDiaries0434.jpg 303VampireDiaries0440.jpg 303VampireDiaries0683.jpg 303VampireDiaries0684.jpg 303VampireDiaries0685.jpg|stefan & rebekah 303VampireDiaries0694.jpg 303VampireDiaries0695.jpg 303VampireDiaries0696.jpg 303VampireDiaries0707.jpg 303VampireDiaries0709.jpg 303VampireDiaries0712.jpg 303VampireDiaries0714.jpg 303VampireDiaries0716.jpg|Stefan & rebekah 303VampireDiaries0719.jpg|s k 303VampireDiaries0722.jpg|klaus 303VampireDiaries0723.jpg|s r 303VampireDiaries0727.jpg|s r 303VampireDiaries0728.jpg|klaus 303VampireDiaries0729.jpg|s r 303VampireDiaries0730.jpg|k 303VampireDiaries0731.jpg|k 303VampireDiaries0733.jpg|r 303VampireDiaries0736.jpg|r k 303VampireDiaries0739.jpg|r k 303VampireDiaries0785.jpg|s r k 303VampireDiaries0788.jpg|k 303VampireDiaries0790.jpg|s r 303VampireDiaries0792.jpg|k 303VampireDiaries0793.jpg|s r 303VampireDiaries0797.jpg|r 303VampireDiaries0800.jpg|k 303VampireDiaries0803.jpg|s r 303VampireDiaries0805.jpg 303VampireDiaries0808.jpg|s r 303VampireDiaries0809.jpg 303VampireDiaries0814.jpg|s r 303VampireDiaries0817.jpg 303VampireDiaries0823.jpg|s 303VampireDiaries0829.jpg|s 303VampireDiaries0893.jpg|k 303VampireDiaries0894.jpg 303VampireDiaries1148.jpg|k 303VampireDiaries1150.jpg|s 303VampireDiaries1152.jpg|s k 303VampireDiaries1157.jpg|s k 303VampireDiaries1158.jpg|s k 303VampireDiaries1163.jpg|k 303VampireDiaries1168.jpg|s k 303VampireDiaries1174.jpg|s k 303VampireDiaries1193.jpg|s k 303VampireDiaries1332.jpg|s r 303VampireDiaries1337.jpg|s r 303VampireDiaries1338.jpg|s r 303VampireDiaries1343.jpg|k 303VampireDiaries1353.jpg|s r 303VampireDiaries1358.jpg|s r 303VampireDiaries1368.jpg|s r 303VampireDiaries1383.jpg|s 303VampireDiaries1388.jpg|s 303VampireDiaries1392.jpg|s 303VampireDiaries1729.jpg|r 303VampireDiaries1730.jpg|k 303VampireDiaries1733.jpg|r k 303VampireDiaries1739.jpg|r k 303VampireDiaries1743.jpg|r k 303VampireDiaries1744.jpg|r 303VampireDiaries1747.jpg|r 303VampireDiaries1757.jpg|r k 303VampireDiaries1759.jpg|r 303VampireDiaries1763.jpg|r k 303VampireDiaries1764.jpg|r k 303VampireDiaries1824.jpg|k 303VampireDiaries1826.jpg|s k 303VampireDiaries1882.jpg|kp 303VampireDiaries1887.jpg|s 303VampireDiaries1888.jpg|kp 303VampireDiaries1889.jpg|s 303VampireDiaries1893.jpg|s 303VampireDiaries1897.jpg|m 303VampireDiaries1899.jpg|m 303VampireDiaries1900.jpg|s 303VampireDiaries1901.jpg|s 303VampireDiaries1904.jpg|m 303VampireDiaries19080.jpg|m 303VampireDiaries1915.jpg|kp 303VampireDiaries1917.jpg|kp See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 3 Category:Featured Episodes Category:Flashback episodes